<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How old is General Kenobi by Jigoku_no_hono</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531394">How old is General Kenobi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jigoku_no_hono/pseuds/Jigoku_no_hono'>Jigoku_no_hono</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Clones, Confusion, Cute, F/M, Humor, Just a cute conversation between Anakin and Cody, Mentioned CT-7567 | Rex, Mentioned Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mentioned Satine Kryze, Minor Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Surprises, Talking, clone age, coversation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:07:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jigoku_no_hono/pseuds/Jigoku_no_hono</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cody wonders how old his General is but instead of asking the man directly he goes to a brunette that ends up giving him a short existential crisis about how old both men actually are.</p><p>Some clone ageing information included.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“By the way General Skywalker…”</p><p>“What is it Cody?” Anakin asked as he stood next to Obi-wan’s commander. They were on ‘guard duty’ while Obi-wan was frolicking around with the Duchess. Sure, he said they didn’t have a ‘relationship’ but by the way they acted before he killed, what was his name again? Ah doesn’t matter, the guy who tried to blow up the ship and was working for Dooku. And now they were together ‘talking’ in a closed off room.</p><p>“How old is the General actually?”</p><p>“Oh, you wouldn’t believe me if I told you” Anakin snickered, Cody looked as confused as could be under his bucket but tried hard not to let it show in his posture, “Obi-wan’s 36”</p><p>“Wha-” Cody cut himself off disbelief flooding his features,</p><p>“I know the beard makes him look older, around 40 with all the stress”</p><p>“And you sir?” Cody had to make sure that General Skywalker himself wasn’t ridiculously young for a Nat born. Sure, Clones were young in actual years lived but that didn’t mean they themselves didn’t have developmental age stages. General Kenobi with his 36 years of age was 1 developmental stage below Cody himself which was slightly unnerving, but they were Jedi, so it didn’t matter.</p><p>“Oh, I turn 20 in about 1 standard month” Cody almost had whiplash with how quickly he looked at the General,</p><p>“You’re 19 sir?” Anakin gave a small nod an amused smile gracing his features. Cody on the other hand was having a mental breakdown. His General was at least 2 developmental stages below the average combat capable clone and 4 below himself. With a deep breath Cody turned back to look at the door,</p><p>“Does Rex know your age?”</p><p>“Probably not, I haven’t really told any of the men and my file doesn’t have that data in it,” Cody was almost not able to hold in a laugh, Rex was going to have a fit when he found out, “Why? How old are you?”</p><p>“We clones have developmental stages so in actual standard I’d be no older that 13 lived out years, but I along with all Commanders and Rex are 40-45 respectfully” It was Anakin’s turn to be flabbergasted, blinking once or twice at the information,</p><p>“I guess you’re older than me then”</p><p>“I guess so General”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>here Rex finding out cuz you asked</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Rex”</p><p>“What is it Cody?” the Captain asked worried once the two met up again, the spider droid incident still fresh in his mind,</p><p>“Have you ever asked General Skywalker his age?” Cody knew that he had to be there when Rex found out, the look on his face would be priceless,</p><p>“No, why would I?”</p><p>“Well, it might explain why he’s so, unorthodox” Cody was laughing internally as he looked at his vod’ika</p><p>“Are you trying to make me ask him?”</p><p>“Yes” Cody wasn’t going to hide his plan, Rex was too keen for that so being honest would be the only way to convince him to ask,</p><p>“You could just check his file” Rex replied trying not to sound as confused and onto whatever it was that Cody was concocting,</p><p>“It’s not in his file, I already checked”</p><p>“Why are you so interested in his age anyway?”</p><p>“Well…” Cody thankfully spending too much time with his own General had learned one of his very many tricks, on the spot excuses, “General Kenobi was General Skywalkers master, and General Kenobi is only 36” There was silence for a good few second, then confusion then realisation set into Rex’s features which were thankfully hidden underneath his bucket,</p><p>“He’s 36?” Rex questioned, there was no darn way General Kenobi was 36, but that actually made some sense, “and General Skywalker?”</p><p>“I don’t know, that’s why you should ask him” a little lie wasn’t going to hurt, but it was going to be hilarious,</p><p>Rex nodded absentmindedly mulling over what Cody had just said, then in the worst moment possible his comm went off. Not the worst moment possible in Cody’s opinion but in Rex’s because now he even had an opportunity to ask.</p><p>“Rex, I need you down here outside the dining room”</p><p>“Right away sir” Rex replied already moving to get there,</p><p>“You should ask him”</p><p>“Sure” Rex said, mind still not really there was he used the elevator to get too General Skywalkers location. He moved towards the man and listened as he gave him instructions and when General Skywalker stopped talking, in a spur of the moment decision Rex though, Kriff it, why not and asked.</p><p>“General”</p><p>“What is it Rex?” Anakin asked confused looking at his bucket less Captain, that had absentmindedly removed the helmet and placed it under his arm,</p><p>“How old are you, if I may ask sir” Anakin let out a laugh when he saw Cody smiling behind Rex, he had just come down himself and knew what was going to happen. Anakin being the prankster he was decided to indulge him.</p><p>“19 why?” Rex just stared at him forehead creased as he pulled his lips into a fine line slowly mulling over what he had just heard,</p><p>“Could you repeat that sir” He asked just for conformation,</p><p>“I’m 19” Anakin just watched as realisation hit his Captain and the man turned around heading for the elevator. Okay that was not what he expected to happen, shock was expected but blank nothingness not really. That was until the elevator doors closed and he heard a pretty loud,</p><p>“Nineteen!” a laugh escaped Anakin's lips when he heard a thunk from the door Rex having slammed his head against it, before it descended.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope it met your expectations</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a cute fic I wanted to write</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721141">Of Aging and Spontaneity</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacredORDINARYdays/pseuds/sacredORDINARYdays">sacredORDINARYdays</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>